<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oscuro deseo by MICHELLEMULTIFAN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056345">Oscuro deseo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICHELLEMULTIFAN/pseuds/MICHELLEMULTIFAN'>MICHELLEMULTIFAN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>offgun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MICHELLEMULTIFAN/pseuds/MICHELLEMULTIFAN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Contiene pedofilia y abuso, además de contenido sexual así que si no te gusta este tipo de contenido te recomendaría que salgas de aquí.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oscuro deseo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oscuro deseo</p><p> </p><p>Gun Atthaphan era un niño de a penas 15 años de edad, toda la vida quizo un hermano, pero no uno menor que le complicara la vida, ni que hiciera sus días insoportables. Él siempre soñó con un hermano mayor, que lo protegiera de todo peligro y sobre todo que estuviera pendiente de él, pero toda su vida había sido hijo único, tanto que su mamá lo protegía demasiado y nunca lo dejó ir a la escuela como a los demás niños normales, en cambio le daba clases particulares ella misma en su propia casa.</p><p>Desde que era niño nunca lo dejó tener amigos, ni tampoco redes sociales, su mamá lo mantenía solo en casa convirtiéndolo en un niño antisocial, que odiaba la convivencia con otros y no sabía establecer conversación alguna con cualquier personas que no fuera su madre.</p><p>Una luz de esperanza llegó a su vida cuando su mamá se volvió a enamorar, el hombre que había robado el corazón de su madre tenía un hijo de 20 años. Gun no podía pedir más ya que toda su vida soñó con un hermano mayor, Off Jumpol era el nombre de aquel joven que llegó a su vida. Lo conoció y, aunque le daba pena hablarle, Off no se reía de él o le hacía burla por su poco vocabulario, en cambio por las tardes jugaban videojuegos juntos y su mamá empezó a dejarlo salir solo con él al parque para jugar fútbol.</p><p>Gun estaba completamente feliz, jamás pensó que su sueño de tener un hermano mayor se le cumpliera y menos de que su mamá le tuviera tanta confianza como para dejarlos salir a jugar fútbol al parque, él nunca había jugado fútbol antes, Off fue quien le enseñó a jugar todos los días en la tarde. Se escapaban a jugar y divertirse, cuando Gun pensó que no podía ser más feliz, su mamá y el papá de Off decidieron casarse, por lo que tanto Off como su papá se fueron a vivir a su casa.</p><p>A diferencia de algunos niños que se sintirían reemplazados o enojados de que más personas vivan en su casa cuando toda su vida fue el centro de atención de su madre, él al contrario se sentía feliz de que su mamá no lo presionara tanto, de que le diera su espacio y lo dejara jugar fuera de la casa, pero lo que más feliz hacía a Gun es tener un hermano mayor.</p><p>Al pasar los meses ambos se acercaban cada vez más, al haber sido protegido tantos años, Gun tenía muchas dudas respecto a algunos cambios que estaba comenzado a notar en su cuerpo, como cuando su pene se paraba todas las mañanas más seguido de lo común, cuando tenía esa sensación de cosquilleo o cuando soñaba cosas raras que hacían que mojara su cama. Jamás quizo preguntarle a su mamá sobre todo esto porque siempre pensó que había algo mal en él o que su madre se enojaría y lo regañaría, así que siempre evitó hablar sobre cosas así con aquella mujer.</p><p>En Off él veía todo eso, la oportunidad de hablar sobre temas de "hombres" y resolver todas esas dudas que siempre rondaban en su cabeza desde que era un niño, aquellas que jamás terminó a hablar con su mamá. Tenía miedo porque sabía que algo andaba mal con el, mientras más pasaba tiempo con Off, más seguido sentía a su miembro pararse, cada vez más constante, cada vez más duraderas. Tenía miedo de preguntarle pero a la vez quería salir de dudas, quizás era algo normal, quizás solo estaba exagerando, quizás eso le pasaba a todos los niños e incluso a su gran hermano mayor. No podría saberlo si no lo consultaba.</p><p>Así que mientras se encontraban en el parque, como todas las tardes desde hace 6 meses, en un columpio y tomando descanso después de una tarde sudorosa llena de fútbol, le preguntó.</p><p>— Off... — susurró.</p><p>— ¿Qué pasa, hermanito? — Le sonrió.</p><p>Eso hizo que una incomodidad comenzara en los pantalones de Gun y él sabía lo que estaba pasando, que otra vez su miembro se estaba parando y estaba enojado, cada vez era más constante y su hermano mayor no le podía ni sonreír porque ya provocaría esas reacciones en su cuerpo.</p><p>— Yo... — balbuceó.</p><p>— ¿Tú? — preguntó Off, intrigado.</p><p>— Tengo una pregunta, pero me siento avergonzado y no sé cómo decirlo. —  Centró su mirada al césped verde debajo de sus pies, aún balanceándose.</p><p>-— Soy tu hermano mayor, pequeño, puedes decirme cualquier cosa.</p><p>— ¿Prometes no decirle a nadie?</p><p>— Lo prometo. — Off levantó su mano y juró. — Soy tu hermano, los hermanos tienen secretos, cosas que no deben decirle a nadie nunca, porque sino ese lazo que los une se rompería y sin ello la hermandad no es la misma — dijo, se acercó a Gun y se agachó, tocándole la nariz y jugando con ella.</p><p>Ese tipo de acciones hacía suspirar a Gun, pero sobre todo hacía que esa incomodidad en sus pantalones creciera. Lo sabía, entre más se acercaba Off, más grande era su erección.</p><p>«Pero tal vez es algo normal» pensó. Quizás así es como su cuerpo demostraba cuánto cariño le tenía a su hermano mayor.</p><p>— Me pasa algo raro cuando estoy contigo — Off levantó sus cejas y lo miró sorprendido.</p><p>— ¿Algo? — Preguntó.</p><p>— Sí... — dirigió su mirada hacia Off — cuando estoy contigo siento una sensación rara.</p><p>— ¿Sensación, a qué te refieres? — La mirada de Off se notaba cada vez más sorprendida, sus ojos mirándolo fijamente.</p><p>— ... — Gun dudó, no sabía si era lo mejor decírselo, pero era peor seguir con la duda, así que se agarró de valor y continuó diciendo — En mis pantalones, Off, donde hago pipí.</p><p>Off abrió sus ojos como nunca antes y se alejó, se notaba mucho más sorprendido por lo que su hermanito le acababa de confesar.</p><p>— Perdóname — Gun se levantó exaltado por la reacción de Off, sabía que estaba mal —. Fue un error, olvida que dije eso. — Corrió hacia su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y lloró.</p><p>Toda la tarde de aquel día Gun pasó llorando en su cuarto, su madre ni siquiera lo había notado porque estaba demasiado concentrada en el Papá de Off y pasaban casi todas las tardes encerrados en su cuarto.</p><p>Eran al rededor de las 2:00 am y Gun seguía sin dormir, seguía llorando en su cama, suplicándole a la vida por que Off no le contara su secreto a sus papás, porque su mamá lo iba a regañar y seguro los alejarían, y ahí se terminaría todo su sueño de tener un hermano mayor. </p><p>Después de tanto dar vueltas en su cabeza con todas las cosas que podrían pasar, se exaltó al escuchar el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta, se levantó y caminó hasta esta.</p><p>— ¿Gun? Soy yo, Off, ¿puedes abrirme? -— Era su hermano mayor, Gun estaba feliz, si su hermano fue a buscarlo es porque no estaba enojado. </p><p>Sin dudarlo abrió rápidamente la puerta de su cuarto y tomó su mano para que entrara, Off se sorprendió cuando Gun lo abrazó y él solo quiso corresponder aquello.</p><p>Despues de unos segundos ambos cuerpos se soltaron, mirándose el uno al otro. Gun pudo sentir cuando su miembro se comenzaba a levantar, apenado se alejó y se sentó en la cama, Off lo siguió y se sentó a la par.</p><p>— Lo siento — susurró Gun —, por lo que te dije hoy en el parque y por incomodarte, de verdad lo siento...</p><p>Off asintió y acarició su mejilla, eso hizo que Gun se sonrojara y que su erección creciera un poquito más. Esa sensación de cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo, enviando descargas eléctricas por toda su piel.</p><p>— Yo lo siento — dijo Off.</p><p>—¿Tú por qué? — preguntó Gun, sin entender bien lo que el mayor trataba de decirle.</p><p>— Por reaccionar así, es solo que me sorprendiste un poco, pero soy tu hermano mayor y es mi deber explicarte lo que te pasa.</p><p>— ¿Sabes lo que me pasa? — Contestó exaltado, quizás era normal, pensó que tal vez era una enfermedad que se quitaba con algún tipo de tratamientos.</p><p>— Por supuesto — contestó Off —, es bastante normal, a todos los hombres nos pasa.</p><p>— ¿No es algo raro? — Gun aún parecía incrédulo.</p><p>— En realidad, sería extraño si no te pasara.</p><p>— ¿A ti te pasa?</p><p>— Me pasa... — confirmó el mayor.</p><p>— ¿Conmigo? — Continuó Gun, tratando de entender lo que quería decirle.</p><p>Off tardó unos segundos en contestar, tiempo más que sufienciente para poner a Gun nervioso.</p><p>— Sí... — asintió Off —, a mí también me pasa contigo.</p><p>Gun se alegró, entonces eso no estaba mal, era bastante normal porque a Off le pasaba lo mismo con él. Mientras más analizaba la situación, más feliz se sentía.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo hacemos que pare? — Las dudas del menor no iban a detenerse, no sin antes poder indagar más en lo que le estaba pasando a su cuerpo.</p><p>— No podemos hacer que pare, pequeño, tienes que hacerla sentir bien para que vuelva a la normalidad o puede doler un poco. </p><p>— ¿Cómo hacemos que se sienta bien?</p><p>— Puedo enseñarte, si quieres, pero solo si qui...</p><p>— QUIERO — interrumpió Gun casi gritando. Off puso su mano en la boca del pequeño y lo calló. </p><p>— Shh... nadie nos puede escuchar, Gun, si quieres que te enseñe me debes prometer no decirle a nadie, es un secreto que debemos guardar para siempre y nadie, aparte de los dos, puede saber, ¿de acuerdo? — Gun asintió.</p><p>— Te lo prometo, Off, será un secreto entre hermanos, moriré antes de contárselo a alguien — expresó. Off no pudo evitar sonreír, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró con seguro y después regresó para sentarse en el lugar donde antes estaba. </p><p>— Está bien, pequeño, te enseñaré, solo haz lo mismo que yo — Gun asintió entusiasmado. </p><p>Off se bajó sus pantalones y luego su bóxer hasta llegar a sus pies, Gun miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía la parte de otros hombres además de las suyas, y el miembro se su hermano era un poco más grande que el suyo. </p><p>— Solo tienes que masajearlo — le dijo —, así te sentirás mejor.</p><p>Gun observó cuidadosamente y con mucha atención a Off acariciando su miembro de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido, eso hacía que los ojos del mayor fueran distintos, a veces hacía ruidos extraños que Gun no podía entender, a veces observaba que Off miraban hacia el techo de su habitación. </p><p>— Puedes intentarlo... — alentó —, solo si quieres — corrigió.</p><p>Gun asintió entusiasmado y rápidamente hizo lo mismo que Off, quitarse los pantalones de pijama que traía, seguido de su bóxer. Lo miró entretenido y observó que Off miraba su erección, que se encontraba bastante parada a decir verdad. Después de mirar a su hermano masajeando su miembro, esto hizo que él se animara un poco más, volviendo a concentrar su mirada en la erección de su hermano y en sus movimientos.</p><p>«Arriba y abajo» pensó. </p><p>Trató de seguirlo y aunque se sentía bien, sentía que no lo estaba disfrutando tanto como su hermano. </p><p>— Más rápido — le dice Off —, encuentra tu ritmo.</p><p>Gun asintió y trató de hacerlo más rápido, pero algo seguía sin convencerlo, cansado se rindió y alejó sus manos. </p><p>— No puedo — bufó, sintiéndose un poco ridículo por no poder hacer esto bien.</p><p>— Claro que puedes, solo tienes que practicar, puedo ayudarte si quieres...</p><p>— Sí — contestó Gun, casi de inmediato. </p><p>Off dejó de masajearse a sí mismo para poner sus manos en el pequeño miembro de Gun, comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo y Gun sintió un poco de esa gloria, esa sensación y ese cosquilleo que se apoderaban de su cuerpo y sobretodo de su miembro. Entre más masajes a esa parte tan especial, mejor se sentía Gun.</p><p>Exaltado pidió más, así que Off aceleró el paso, Gun observó las manos de su hermano en su miembro y cómo la punta de este estaba completamente roja y gruesa, comenzó a ver unas gotas blancas saliendo de este lugar y por unos segundos se asustó, hasta que Off se fijó en su mirada y lo tranquilizó. </p><p>— Shh... Está bien, es normal, eso significa que lo estas disfrutando — confirmó su mayo.</p><p>Gun dejó de preocuparse para seguir disfrutando de esa gloriosa sensación, aquello que nunca había sentido en tal nivel. Al cabo de unos minutos, un líquido blanco salió de su miembro, regándolo por toda su entrepierna y un poco sobre el suelo. Gun miró a Off y vio cómo sonreía, estaba feliz y eso lo puso feliz a él.</p><p>— ¿Ves? No es tan difícil, ¿cierto?</p><p>— No, Off, no lo es y se sintió tan bien...</p><p>— Tambien se sintió bien verte y hacer que te sintieras bien. </p><p>— ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto todos los días? — Gun empezó a emocionarse por ello, realmente nunca había hecho algo así en toda su vida, sobre todo ante la supervisión de su madre. Off solo asistió, sonriéndole.</p><p>— Sí, si tu quieres... — respondió Off.</p><p>— Quiero — confirmó Gun. </p><p>— Entonces lo haré, pero ahora, ¿te gustaría ayudarme a mí? — Gun lo miró intrigado — ¿Ves eso blanco que salió de tu miembro? Esa que hizo que te sintieras tan bien al expulsar — el menor asintió —. Bueno, yo todavía la tengo y no la pude sacar por ayudarte — terminó de decir Off. </p><p>Gun se preocupo, era tan injusto que su hermano lo haya ayudado a él y que él no hiciera lo mismo por Off.</p><p>— Pero no soy tan bueno con las manos — comentó, se veía preocupado, quería ayudar a su hermano, de verdad quería, pero no era bueno con sus manos y pudo comprobarlo al intentar acariciarse a sí mismo.</p><p>— No te preocupes, no es necesario que lo hagas con tus manos... — el tono de voz del mayor había cambiado —, puedes, puedes hacerlo con tu boca. — Gun se sorprendió, quería ayudarlo pero nunca había hecho algo así y menos con su boca. </p><p>— ¿Cómo hago eso? — Preguntó.</p><p>— Solo piensa que estas chupando una paleta, es casi lo mismo — Gun asintió, aún no se había vestido, así que con nerviosismo se paró enfrente de Off y se arrodilló. Su hermano levantó su miembro y Gun abrió su boca, ahora que lo tenía enfrente podía notar que era grande, grueso y que su punta estaba igual de roja que la de él hace unos segundos.</p><p>Dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano abrió su boca lo más que pudo y Off colocó su miembro dentro, la sensación era rara, Gun se detuvo un segundo y miró a Off sin saber qué hacer.</p><p>— Piensa que es una paleta — le recordó.</p><p>Gun comenzó a chupar y chupar, lo más que pudo, de arriba a abajo, succionándolo sin saber si estaba bien, vio que el mayor se encontraba mirando al techo de nuevo, lo estaba haciendo bien, eso pudo sentir al ver a Off decir un conjunto de balbuceos que no entendió, siguió en su labor, chupando y tragando a su ritmo.. </p><p>— Más rápido — exigió Off. </p><p>Gun hizo caso y trató de chupar más rápido, sintió la mano de su hermano en su cabello que trataba de dirigirlo. Agradeció la ayuda y dejó a Off guiar el camino, la velocidad, lo que quisiera.</p><p>Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos al sentir cómo era jalado cada vez más rápido y metiendo casi todo su miembro en su garganta que comenzaba a arder, pero Gun no quería parar, no quería decepcionar a su hermano así que a pesar de la incomodidad, siguió en su labor y dejándose mandar. </p><p>Comenzó a agarrar el ritmo y a sentir confianza, chupó esa punta que a estas alturas se encontraba extremadamente gruesa y roja, lo siguió haciendo de arriba hacia abajo, sacado su lengua y jugó con ella por alguna razón a su hermano mayor le gustaba golpearlo con ella en su cara, siguió chupando por unos minutos más hasta que sintió cómo algo sin sabor específico comenzó a llenar su boca. Gun se asustó un poco y se alejó. </p><p>— ¿Puedes chuparlo y tragarlo por mí? — Gun lo miró. — Te va a gustar, yo también podría hacerlo mañana por ti y sobre todo me hará feliz, ¿no es eso lo que quieres, Gun, que yo sea feliz? — Gun asintió y se acercó, chupando cada gota que se escurría y segundos después trangandolo todo.</p><p>Al terminar, Gun se levantó y Off hizo lo mismo. Se vistió y fue al baño de la habitación, llevando papel en sus manos, lo limpió y lo vistió.</p><p>Gun se sentía raro, pero sobretodo feliz, por fin sabe qué hacer cuando su miembro se pare y más aún sabe cómo hacer feliz a su hermano. </p><p>Mientras lo limpiaba, Off observó cómo lo miraba y le sonrió, acercándose a darle un lindo y corto beso en los labios.</p><p>— Ya es hora que duermas — mencionó —, ya fue mucho por hoy. — Gun asintió y se acostó en su cama, mientras el mayor lo cubrió de sábanas y le regaló un beso en la frente. — Recuerda, no debes decirle esto a nadie, porque si lo haces nos van a separar para siempre, no quieres que eso pase, ¿verdad?</p><p>Gun negó rápidamente con su cabeza.</p><p>— No, yo quiero que seas mi hermano mayor siempre y que me hagas feliz como esta noche, también quiero hacerte feliz. </p><p>Off sonrió asintiendo, lo besó en la boca de nuevo, se paró y caminó hacia la puerta. </p><p>— ¿Vendrás mañana? — Cuestionó Gun. </p><p>Tardó unos segundos en responder, se volteó, lo miró y afirmó usando su cabeza.</p><p>— Todos los días que quieras — dijo al fin, abriendo la puerta para irse.</p><p>Esa noche Gun durmió como un bebé, se sentía feliz, por fin pudo hablar y averiguar qué tenía. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfermo y que era normal, que a su hermano también le pasaba.</p><p>Sobre todo Gun se sintió feliz porque hizo feliz a su hermano esa noche y juró hacerlo feliz todas las noches posibles, guardar el secreto toda la vida para poder mantenerse juntos como debe de ser. </p><p>Después de todo lo que había pasado en esa habitación, Off esperaba a que padres se quedaran dormidos para ir al cuarto de su pequeño hermano a hacerlo feliz y que este lo hiciera feliz a él también.</p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>